Liaisons, Science Convention and Meetups
by StarLove18
Summary: It's Relena's 39th Birthday, and she pays Oakland California a visit for their Science Fair.


"Relena?"

The thirty-nine year old woman groaned as she slowly sat up on her bed. The weather forecast had presented a promise for Spring-like warmth, with sunny skies. All the more proof she needed that the Robin sang outside.

With a sigh, she rubbed and opened her eyes, met Dorothy's petulant smirk, and spotted Zechs and Noin near the doorway, all dressed up.

The Foreign Minister managed a smile. "Good morning. What's going on?"

The group chuckled.

"What's going on? How could you possibly forget? Relena, today is STEM Rewards Day! There's the Science Fair in America right now as we speak."

"Oh, that's today? I thought it was set for next week."

Dorothy tried to hold back a chuckle with little success, while Zechs and Noin chimed in.

"Happy Birthday Sis!" they began in sing-song style. Noin continued, "And by the way, those emails you've gotten last month? It has everything to do with today's grand event, located in Oakland, California."

A concentrated expression landed on her face.

"Wait a moment. Wakanda has opened its borders to the world sometime last year. Around July, which marks the period after King T'Challa reclaimed the throne."

"That's right, and his younger sister, Princess Shuri, is in charge of the museum."

Zechs smiled. "I find it quite interesting how she was given the responsibility to handle something like this, the same way responsibility was thrust into your hands during War Time."

Relena nodded. It's true she took after her late father and discovered a keen interest in politics and public relations. She should've lived out loud like a typical teenager, but due to the circumstances, she's grateful to be in this position now.

"I will get organized, then we'll board the jet."

A few hours later, The Peacecrafts had arrived in Oakland. A few formalities were exchanged, and unlike some of the people in attendance, Relena and the others greeted the Wakanda Royals with the salute. Queen Ramonda smiled as she invited members of the Sanc Kingdom in.

"It's great to have you here," the Queen began. "We've heard so much about you."

"Thanks," Relena responded. "I was looking forward to seeing how the marginalized communities were doing, years after the war. It's also a great thing the Avengers had brought your children and countless others back."

The Queen nodded. "Indeed, it is a blessing. It's as if they weren't gone, though - Shuri was quick to pick up the progress of accomplishing this center, while T'Challa collaborated with Thor, The Hulk and Falcon to rebuild and restore the broken parts of Wakanda, where many have evacuated before."

"That's great to hear," said Relena. "I was worried at first. Tried to get The Preventers to offer aid, but Commander Une had informed me that superheroes were taking care of that. Speaking of which…"

The Grand Hall of Shuri's Science Center was jam packed with onlookers, a few judges with pens and clipboards, children and youth with their various inventions at separate sections, and The Preventers.

Heero and Quatre were amazed by thirteen-year-old twins who invented an advanced hacker prevention system.

Duo and Hilde had an ongoing conversation with Ayo and Nakia about giving orphans a place to belong.

Wufei, Sally and a handful of attendees, young and old, enjoyed a story time corner hosted by Lord M'Baku's fiancée.

Trowa is seen juggling a ton of objects. Relena tried her hardest not to laugh; he should know that playing with vibranium held a lot of risks. Still, he didn't seem to mind. Five boys and two girls chanted, "More! More!" when W'Kabi tossed another object in Trowa's direction. The young man had no trouble juggling it with the other things.

Two battle knives, one hammer, an iron glove, a beaker, an old hard drive, and one of The Hulk's glass statues. Dorothy recorded this on her phone while the spectacle continued. At some point, the glass statue landed on Trowa's nose; other objects balanced on his arms. His emerald green eyes glanced at the tall warrior, who nodded and picked up his glass statue. A teenage girl who examined Trowa's abilities studied his brain waves and pulse rate on a black screen.

"This guy is good, extra courageous if I might add. There's no indication of fear or panic, just concentration. Should we try another test subject?"

"No!" the group chanted.

The young scientist looked up at Trowa. "I guess they really like you. You're not getting tired though?"

"I never notice such things," he replied, placing the objects aside. "When I'm getting things done, that's what I'll focus on until it's done."

"That's one important skill to have," W'Kabi spoke as a finger tapped his shoulder. He turned to face Okoye.

"As grand as that display was, you are aware of the rules, kunene?"

"Sorry, my love. Be nwabisa."

Zechs and Noin had taken a liking to a building presentation nearby, by two upcoming architects. "If we wanted to build another Space Colony, this is where we'd be located," a five year old boy spoke. "Directly outside of Wakanda," his fifteen year old brother added. "We can show you all the method of transportation we've started building."

Relena turned to the Queen. "So, where are your children? I'm quite surprised they're not in here."

"I think I know exactly where. Follow me."

One block away from the museum, a group of youth were seen playing on the basketball court with Prince N'Jadaka and King T'Challa. Princess Shuri shook her head as she watched on. Her timer would buzz in two more minutes, which meant game time will be over. M'Baku and three Jabari Tribe Warriors carried more jugs of water into the museum. M'Baku paused midstep, and watched as Relena conversed with the Queen Mother.

"Ngubani lowo?" he asked.

"A colonizer," his trusted assistant spoke. "Don't forget, some colonizers were invited to this event."

M'Baku nodded. "As long as there's no trouble, I'm good."

"We'll be fine, Lord M'Baku. I understand how you feel since that incident with Thanos, but things are different now. He no longer exists, so Wakanda - and the world as a whole - will not be threatened again."

M'Baku smiled. "You're right, though I think it'd be wise to send two Dora with the pair. The King may be tolerant, and the Princess wouldn't mind… But the Prince on the other hand?"

The Jabari Warriors exchanged knowing glances.

"Thumela u khuselo olukhawulezileyo," Lord M'Baku commanded. Placing the water jugs near the welcome station, the buff men split in search of Dora Milaje. M'Baku stood near the museum entrance and watched the Panther Tribe Royals, in hopes that they - Erik in particular - doesn't start a scene.

Shuri's timer went off.

"One more game, I promise," said Erik.

"I'm ready to head back," T'Challa said. "Nine games is enough."

"It's also time for my speech!" Shuri snapped. Both her brother and cousin froze as the youth group made their way towards the museum (after exchanging high fives with them). Unbeknownst to them, Relena and Queen Ramonda had greeted them as they neared the basketball court.

"There's this thing called, Black Time Syndrome. You should try it."

T'Challa shot a knowing glance at Erik. "Bad timing, Cuz. You know she never falls for it."

"I heard that!" Shuri shouted. "Ngoku khawuleza phambi kokuba sibe neentloni."

"Alright, alright. I hope Tayshall ain't forgot those chill pills."

Shuri hid her face as T'Challa cocked an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"Last one back loses the bet."

"What bet? We're supposed to take a break from those."

"Oh, right. M'Baku never told you. Which means you'll lose!" Erik snatched T'Challa's wallet, leapt over the fence, and darted towards the museum with a hasty, "Hey Auntie," before he stopped in his tracks. His locs complemented his moves, but his eyes lost their mirth. "Ngubani?" he asked, eyeing Relena with disdain.

"The Foreign Exchange Minister of ESUN."

"Oh?" Erik crossed his arms. "Hope they don't steal nothing. Otherwise-"

"I'll take my wallet back thank you very much," T'Challa interrupted as he thrust the object out of Erik's reach. "And the Peacecraft Family are not here to steal anything. They're granting scholarships and bursaries to the many pupils here in Oakland, so they can advance to the best universities of their choice when the time comes."

"Nah, I have harder questions for later," Erik said. "Don't trust their motive one bit."

"Nice meeting you all," Relena responded, secretly thanking T'Challa for stopping Erik in his tracks.

T'Challa nodded while Erik huffed and turned away. "Shuri, you don't want to be late!"

"I won't!"

Just as the tall men walked on, Shuri expanded her arm and shook Relena's hand. "It's great meeting you here," she said.

"Likewise," she said. "I've heard about the project last year and thought about how to introduce your style of Afterschool programs to the colonies."

"As in the space colonies? Well, it shouldn't be hard if you have a great team of people behind you."

The three of them walked back.

The Dora Milaje escorted the ladies back when an event coordinator approached Shuri. "Sorry to interrupt you all, but we will need you on stage in ten minutes," she said.

"No problem," came the curt response. She refocused on Relena. "Don't forget what I've told you."

Relena chuckled softly. "I won't. Talking with you is like dealing with a younger version of me… Well, to a certain extent. Most importantly, I want to congratulate you on this project's success."

"Thanks! I can't wait to see what you have in store for two hundred plus pupils."

"The pleasure is mine."


End file.
